militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4710th Air Defense Wing
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Fighter Interceptor and Radar |role= Air Defense |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |notable_commanders= Brigadier General Milton H. Ashkins (1952–1956) }} The 4710th Air Defense Wing is a discontinued unit of the United States Air Force. It was last stationed at O'Hare International Airport, Illinois, where it was assigned to the 37th Air Division of Air Defense Command (ADC), and where it was discontinued in 1956. It was established in 1952 at New Castle AFB, Delaware as the 4710th Defense Wing in a general reorganization of Air Defense Command (ADC), which replaced wings responsible for a base with wings responsible for a geographical area. It assumed control of several fighter Interceptor squadrons that had been assigned to the 113th Fighter-Interceptor Wing, which was an Air National Guard wing mobilized for the Korean War. In early 1953 it also was assigned five radar squadrons in Virginia, Pennsylvania, and New Jersey and its fighter squadron at New Castle combined with the colocated air base squadron into an air defense group. The wing was redesignated as an air defense wing in 1954. In the sping of 1956, its subordinate units were reassigned and it moved to O'Hare as ADC prepared for the implementation of the Semi-Automatic Ground Environment (SAGE) air defense system. History The wing was organized as the 4710th Defense Wing at the beginning of February 1952 at New Castle AFB, Delaware and assigned to Eastern Air Defense Force as part of a major reorganization of ADC responding to ADC's difficulty under the existing wing base organizational structure in deploying fighter squadrons to best advantage.Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126, p. 33 It assumed operational control and the air defense mission of fighter squadrons formerly assigned to the inactivating Air National Guard (ANG) 113th Fighter-Interceptor Wing (FIW). The 142d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS) was located at New CastleCornett & Johnson, p. 123 with the wing headquarters, the 148th FIS was a few miles away at Dover AFB, Delaware, and the 121st FIS was stationed at Andrews AFB, Maryland.Cornett & Johnson, p. 122 All three squadrons flew radar equipped Lockheed F-94 Starfire interceptor aircraft. The 113th FIW had been called to active duty and moved to New Castle to replace elements of the 4th FIW which had deployed to Far East Air Force because of the Korean War. The wing's mission was to train and maintain tactical flying units in state of readiness in order to defend Northeast United States.Abstract, History of 4710th Def Wg, Mar–Jun 1952 (retrieved 1 March 2012) The wing's 82nd Air Base Squadron assumed base support duties at New Castle from inactivating elements of the 113th FIW. In November 1952, the 121st, 142nd, and 148th FIS were returned to the control of the ANG and replaced by the 46th FIS at Dover, the 95th FIS at Andrews,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 318 and the 96th FIS at New Castle.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 321 At the beginning of 1953, the 48th FIS, which was converting from World War II era F-47 Thunderbolts to F-84 Thunderjet aircraft,Cornett & Johnson, p. 116 moved from Grenier AFB, New Hampshire to Langley AFB, Virginia and was assigned to the wing.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 209–210 In February 1953, another major reorganization of ADC activated Air Defense Groups at ADC bases with dispersed fighter squadrons. Air Defense Groups were assigned to defense wings and assumed direct control of the fighter squadrons at those bases, as well as support squadrons to carry out their role as the USAF host organizations at the bases. As a result of this reorganization, the 525th Air Defense Group activated at New Castle.Cornett & Johnson, p. 83 The reorganization also resulted in the wing adding the radar detection, control and warning mission, and it was assigned four Aircraft Control & Warning Squadrons (AC&W Sq) to perform this mission, although one was reassigned a few months later.Cornett & Johnson, p. 156Cornett & Johnson, pp. 166–167 In the same reorganization, the wing was reassigned to the 26th Air Division. Fighter squadrons of the wing converted to newer aircraft during the year, the 48th FIS joined the other squadrons of the wing in flying Starfires, although the 95th FIS abandoned its Starfires for F-86 Sabres.Cornett & Johnson, p. 121 In 1955, ADC implemented Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956), p.6 As a result of this project, the 82nd Fighter Group (Air Defense) replaced the 525th Air Def Gp at New Castle, but because of impending changes in air defense system boundaries, it was soon assigned directly to the 26th Air Division.Maurer, Combat Units, p. 148 In March 1956, the wing's components were reassigned to the 26th and 85th Air Divisions and the a reduced strength wing moved to Illinois as ADC prepared for the implementation of the Semi-Automatic Ground Environment (SAGE) air defense system. It was discontinued there in July. Lineage * Designated as the 4710th Defense Wing and organized on 1 February 1952 : Redesignated as 4710th Air Defense Wing on 1 July 1954 : Discontinued on 8 July 1956 Assignments * Eastern Air Defense Force, 1 February 1952 * 26th Air Division, 16 February 1953 * 37th Air Division, 1 March 1956 – 8 July 1956 Components Groups * 82d Fighter Group (Air Defense), 18 August 1955 – 1 March 1956 * 525th Air Defense Group, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Squadrons Fighter Squadrons * 46th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Dover AFB, Delaware, 1 November 1952 – 1 March 1956 * 48th Fighter-Interceptor SquadronFactsheet, 48th Flying Training Squadron 7 October 2010 (retrieved 12 March 2012) : Langley AFB, Virginia, 14 January 1953 – 1 March 1956 * 95th Fighter-Interceptor SquadronFactsheet, 95th Fighter Squadron 1 April 2008 (retrieved 12 March 2012) : Andrews AFB, Maryland, 1 November 1952 – 1 March 1956 * 96th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 1 November 1952 – 16 February 1953Factsheet, 96th Flying Training Squadron 26 December 2007 (retrieved 3 March 2012) * 121st Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Andrews AFB, Maryland, 6 February 1952 – 1 November 1952 * 142d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 6 February 1952 – 1 November 1952 * 148th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Dover AFB, Delaware, 6 February 1952 – 1 November 1952 Support Squadron * 82nd Air Base Squadron, 1 February 1952 – 16 February 1953 Radar Squadrons * 647th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Manassas AFS, Virginia, 16 Feb 1953 – 1 March 1956 * 648th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Ricketts Glen State Park, Pennsylvania, 16 Feb 1953 – 30 Jun 1953 * 770th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Palermo AFS, New Jersey, 16 February 1953 – 1 March 1956 * 771st Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Cape Charles AFS, Virginia, 16 February 1953 – 1 March 1956 * 772d Aircraft Control and Warning Group : Claysburg AFS, Virginia, 16 February 1953 – 1 March 1956 Stations * New Castle Air Force Base (originally New Castle Airport), Delaware, 6 February 1952 * O'Hare International Airport, Illinois, 1 March 1956 – 8 July 1956 Aircraft * F-47D, 1953 * F-84G, 1953 * F-86D, 1953–1956 * F-94B, 1952–1953 * F-94C, 1953–1956 Commanders * Col. G. B. Greene, Jr., 6 February 1952 – 14 July 1952Abstract, History of 4710 Def Wg, Feb 1952 – Mar 1952 (retrieved 1 March 2012) * Col. Milton H. Ashkins, 14 July 1952 – 1956 (retrieved 16 December 2012) See also * List of MAJCOM wings of the United States Air Force * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons * List of United States Air Force aircraft control and warning squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * * * Further reading * * * * 4710 Category:Air defense wings of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations established in 1952 Category:Military units and formations in Delaware